The Victors
by In The Mix
Summary: With each victory there comes some kind of a loss be it love, life or innocence. The Avengers and their victory in the Hunger Games. Drabbles about each. In progress
1. Bruce Banner

**A/N**: Hello there... I know it's bad of me to write this when I have other things to UPdate but I got this flash of inspiration and I have half of it written already! Isn't that lovely! Although I do need to warn you I'm not that knowledgeable about Hunger Games since I only read the first book and saw the movie. I tried reading the second but it bored me. I was reassured it got better but... well... my attention span is horrid.

**Disclaimer**: I'm only typing it once. I don't own the Avengers (if I did there would be A LOT more fan service) or Hunger Games.

**Warnings:** I'm also only typing this once unless something new needs to be addressed...Violence... Come on, it's the Avengers and the Hunger Games put together what did you expect?

* * *

**The Victors**

**Bruce Banner**

Bruce Banner was always a small boy and although he was very smart his stature made him the least likely to win the games to the sponsors and his fellow combatants, however, he proved them wrong and it cost them their lives.

Bruce was trying to run away from the starting point when another person tried to stab him with their newly acquired knife, which was when he snapped. The stress and panic caused by the situation created a split personality that had been hidden until then to forcibly emerge. This persona didn't seem to have the natural limiters our bodies place on us to keep us safe and so with almost super human strength and speed Bruce's alter ego, Hulk, massacred ninety percent of them in the first day and over the next two days got the rest of them.

No one had thought he was capable of the brutal way he ripped apart the other children with seemingly unnatural strength. Not mild mannered and weak Bruce Banner.

It was declared the shortest Hunger Games in history… and the bloodiest.

Bruce never remembered exactly what happened but he saw the footage when it was over. He tried to kill himself but whenever he got close the other guy would come out and stop him just in time. He just wanted it all to end.

* * *

** A/N**: Yes it's short. The next one is slightly longer but these are mostly just reflection drabbles although I do have half an idea for a sequel. Oh and to my regular readers I have made another account under the name Night's Panda. That currently has a Black Butler/ Avengers crossover... If you're interested.

**Published:** 10 August 2012

Cookies to followers and sundaes for reviewers! Up next is Tony Stark.


	2. Tony Stark

**A/N**: So here's the latest chapter. Just to let you know Bruce was twelve in the last chapter... That's the youngest age right? Anyways Tony is 18, the oldest age you can be picked... I think... Enjoy!

* * *

**The Victors**

**Tony Stark**

It was a surprise when Tony Stark's name was selected to compete. His name was only in there six times due to him being from a very wealthy family of weapons makers in a somewhat populous district. However instead of freaking out like most would expect of a rich boy with no training he took it all in stride and promised to be his district's hero because while they weren't a poor district they rarely ever won against the obviously rich districts with career gamers.

He wasn't physically very strong but he made more than that up with his intelligence. He was somehow able to make devices no one else had ever thought of yet alone seen during the games from scrap metal. It was shaky for a while since he did take debris to his chest that would have killed him if another contestant hadn't saved him.

When asked why another contestant would help him in the middle of a death match he replied, "I know there is no way for me to win and even if I do I have no one to go back to. You do have something to live for so I thought I would help."

The rest of the games they both made weapons even the military couldn't come close to reproducing. The other boy died two days before the games ended sacrificing himself so Tony could get out of a corner another group had trapped them in. Tony got what was left of the group the next day with a feeling of cold vengeance.

Tony emerged from the games victorious but he did not strut like he did before. No, he just wished there were a way for him to prevent future children from having to go through that. No one should have to fight for their life for something so pointless or at all really and dedicated to change that starting with the company his father started.

* * *

** A/N**: That friend was Yinsen. Did I spell that right? Anyways thank you all for your kind reviews! UP next is Thor! If you're curious I'm doing them in order of movies so it's Bruce, Tony, Thor, Steve, and then Natasha and finally Clint. Since the last two don't have their own movie they're last but since Natasha appeared in Iron Man 2 she goes first.

Candy for favs and alerts and a pizza party for reviewers!

**Published**: 12 August 2012


	3. Thor Odinson

**The Victors**

**Thor Odinson**

Thor Odinson was a career gamer. Being born to privilege in district one he had trained a majority of his life for this one event, dedicating his whole life to training. He lusted for battle and he knew he would relish in each kill he made for it would bring victory and glory should he succeed and with his trusty hammer he knew he would.

So in his seventeenth year he volunteered as Tribute and it wasn't until he was on his way to the games did he see the errors of his ways. There was no female career gamers ready for that year and She, a normal citizen, had been selected. It was love at first sight for Thor. However, on the train to Capital, he realized that soon one or both of them would soon be dead but that didn't stop him from getting to know her and fall even more in love.

Despite the buds of misgivings he was starting to feel in the arena he did what he was trained to do and he did it well. He survived relatively easily while trying to find the girl from his district and in that regard he was unsuccessful. He later found out that Jane died of dehydration as she unable to find water in the desert scenario in which they were set.

He was silent as they crowned him as the King, the moment he worked for his whole life, what he has aspired for since he was but a child, was meaningless. As he sat there shaking hands with the President he wondered why he ever lusted for battle to begin with. The glory from battle was a hollow one and he could see now why his father hadn't wanted him or his brother after him to fight this fruitless battle.

* * *

**A/N**: I was bored so I thought you guys would like an early post! I hope you liked it! An I want to give special thanks to Cheese, I LOVE HULK, and Bazinga26 for your lovely reviews! I hope I didn't disappoint with this one!

Ice cream for alerts/follows and an extra Ice cream Float for reviewers!

**Published**: 13 August 2012


	4. Steve Rogers

** A/N**: I'm so so sorry that I've taken so long to put up. It has literally been sitting on my laptop since the twelfth but I absolutely hated it! Still do honestly but I changed it enough to fit it in to the movie much better. Please Enjoy!

* * *

******The Victors**

**Steve Rogers**

Steve Rogers would later be called an anomaly, especially so, as being the first victor of the games. Although he was from District Eight, one of the more depressed districts, he still tried his hardest to help those who needed it. He hated that his people were being oppressed, that they didn't have a voice in their own lives, and that is what caused him to fight in the First Rebellion. His need to help others is what led him to choose to have his own body experimented on so that he may better be able to come to their aid, so that he may become their become a hero.

In the end, despite their defeat to the Capital, he still rebelled on where he could and so it was no surprise when his name was "randomly" drawn forcing him into the new contest meant to punish the citizens. The Capitol had to get rid of the vestiges of the trouble makers and what better way than to make it a public blood bath starring the trouble makers?

No one thought he would make it far into the games seeing as he didn't have the will to actually take a life, as he gave more support and escape aid in the years before, and so it was a surprise when he not only became the first contestant to win a Game but that he would be the only one ever to do it without actually killing someone directly. Sure some people fell to their death trying to catch him or got crushed by debris by ill-timed explosives or traps but really that was their own fault. He wasn't directly responsible for their deaths and though he felt like there was there was no blood on his hands.

So yes, Steve Rogers, he was an anomaly. When he returned to his district and lauded as a hero he swore he would use his new found position in whatever way he could for change, for hope... Or he would have if he didn't go missing right after the victory tour to all the districts.

Seventy four years later just as the Second Rebellion was about to begin the first Victor was found once again... By District Thirteen.

* * *

** A/N**: Okay... I hope you liked it. If you hadn't picked it up from the endings of the previous chapters I might be planning to do a sequel. If I do then I will have to read the second two books in the Hunger Games trilogy rather than research and I will explain more of what happened to Steve after the tour. Hell I'll probably clean this whole fic up and add to it if I do. No promises though.

I would like to say thanks to Cheese, Bazinga26 and I LOVE HULK for your continued support and add a thank you to WolfDarkFur, Guest, StrawberriCat and Dine7184 for your reviews. I would also like to add a thank you to everyone else who added me to their alerts and favorites list. High English Tea Party for all!

**Published**: 7 September 2012


	5. Natasha Romanoff

**A/N**: This and the next chapter are brought to you by being super bored in Geography class. Seriously, it was a three hour lecture on things I already knew. I was so bored! I honestly thought that this would be longer as it took much more space on paper but oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

******The Victors**

**Natasha Romanoff**

When she was called almost no one knew who she was and those few who did only knew her by Natalie so were shocked to learn her real name was Natasha, Natasha Romanoff but didn't much care as she was not close to any of them. The sixteen year old red head lived in obscurity, no one got close so no one noticed when she would go missing for months on end and reappear suddenly. She didn't care about anyone in her district and they didn't care for her and so when she was picked everyone gave a sigh of relief it wasn't them or their child or friend chosen to be sacrificed.

The train to the Capitol was a silent affair as she felt no need to socialize with the male tribute from the transportation district and had no need for advice from former champions on how to survive as she knew from experience on how to survive in almost any terrain. She knew how to survive, to kill, to win. She needed no advice and thus spent the trip in silence.

During the trial time she kept her skills hidden so she would not be noticed and as a result she had not only gotten a low score but no sponsors and the mark from the more battle thirsty tributes as easy pickings. This however was worked amiably with her plans for, except by the battle thirsty, she was written off and therefore would be forgotten when in the arena making it easy to move about without notice. When it was time to play she would not only be game but dominate her competition.

The landscape for these games was an unforgiving icy tundra. In other words, for her at least, it was perfect, it was her element. The harsh storms that plagued the domain killed off half the children as they were unable to keep warm and the other half were so preoccupied with staying alive that they didn't notice as she crept into each of their shelters and slit their throats in a true assassins fashion. With each hit she made and each victim she fell she would stay only long enough to watch with cold eyes their life fade away and blood stain the pure white snow.

Her eyes stayed cold as they crowned her the Victor of her Hunger Games. The scarlet gloves she chose to wear were the only outward indication that she felt anything about her actions in the games. As the attention and hype from her victory faded she disappeared once again and continued on with her life. She had a new mission though, to clean out all the red in her ledger.

* * *

** A/N:** Please understand that there wasn't much for Natasha by way of background information in the movies... I soooo did not feel like doing research... Same goes for Clint in the next chapter which I have already written but still need to type. Also I'm fairly tired so if something doesn't make any sense please tell me. Oh and if you're interested in an Avengers/ Black Butler crossover check out my other account Night's Panda... Hint hint nudge nudge.

Also an extra big thank you to Bazinga26! Thank you for the great review on the last chapter and your continued support for each one!

To everyone else thank you for reading. Gummy Bears and Mountain Dew for reviewers!

**Publish Date:** 11 September 2012

Also, please take a moment of silence in remembrance for the victims and their families of September 11, 2001. May they rest in peace.


	6. Clint Barton

**A/N:** I'm so super super sorry this took so long! I actually wrote this when I wrote Natasha's story and I just got caught up in school and all that jazz. Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**The Victors**

**Clint Barton**

There were mixed feelings when Clint Barton was called. When he was around he was a charming young man, if a bit of a loner, who gained the sympathy of those who knew he was abandoned at a young age by his father. To earn somewhat of a living when he was around he stayed high in the trees telling the lumber jacks below which trees were safe to chop down. Despite getting along with everyone he did not have any strong bonds with anyone he knew in his district and so when he was chosen it was with mixed feelings of sadness and relief. Only one person in the world cared and she knew that he would make it out just fine. After all she had made it out just fine the year before.

At the Capital he did not show boat much in the joint training sessions however when it was only him and the judges he showed them some of his skills as an archer, not all of them but enough not to seem incompetent. This mildly surprised them as tributes from District Seven were usually axe and knife throwers but were impressed enough to give him an average score which he had been aiming for. His friend who had won the year before made the mistake of trying to seem too incompetent and had had a harder time than she could have had. He really hoped it wasn't a winter scenario again.

During the Blood Bath he was able to take out many of those who were trying to avoid the death orgy by running away by climbing on top of the cornucopia with his newly acquired bow and arrow and shooting them down before they could get too far. If his partner were with him he would have gotten more but he couldn't take the risk of having his back exposed for that long.

This year's terrain was a tropical rain forest and it suited him just fine as the high trees provided an adequate perch he could track and watch his prey from but all the foliage hid him quite easily. However his display at the cornucopia had the more intelligent tributes that saw his archery skills weary of the trees and kept a steady eye on the trees above. It was in vain though as he was a master of stealth and long distance shooting. They never saw it coming.

Like the Victor from the year before most of the tributes fell to more subtle assassination techniques rather than bloody fights. To him it was the mark of a job well done only marred by the twinge of guilt he felt each time he killed a more innocent tribute. Despite being a professional hit man for both the Capitol and District Thirteen he didn't necessarily enjoy his job. Especially when it was for mere children. He knew after this he would deflect for good just as Natasha had done a year ago.

When the celebrations settled down and life went back to normal Clint disappeared as he did on occasion, however unlike before, this disappearance was not voluntary. The Capitol had learned from their mistake from the previous year when they lost their best child spy to the resistance and so they took initiative and, instead of letting this one potentially slip away and join the enemy, took him to ensure that they could dye him to their colors before it was too late.

At seventeen years of age Clint Barton had gone from a District Thirteen double agent, to Victor, to the Capitol's loyal lackey.

* * *

**A/N**: And that's a wrap for all the Avengers! I might at some point do Loki, Coulson and Fury but I don't even want to think about that right now. There's a poll up for if I do a sequel. Please tell me know if there are any major mistakes... I'm almost comatose from how much turkey I ate and haven't edited this. Like at all. Seriously. Oh and I now have an AO3 account under the same name if you're interested. I've only posted the first chapter of NTR?A but I literally only got it yesterday. So yeah...

I want to say thank you to Dine7184, Syllar, StrawberriCat, Aerola, .dance, Punzie the Platypus, Ally, Guest 1, ViCtOrIoUsGal 41822, Guest 2, and Prankaia. I want to give an extra huge MEGA thanks to Syllar for all the background information on Clint. I really hope you liked the chapter despite how late it is.

To those who review you get a nice turkey dinner with all the trimmings and if you're a vegetarian then... I don't know extra sides? Tofurkey? Anyways please review and Happy Thanksgiving or what's left of it anyways... Also Happy Early Black Friday!

**Published:** 22 November 2012


End file.
